Fairytale of Thiefshipping
by DJLemmiex
Summary: So a little Song-Fic for Christmas! :D Yay! Anyway! Rated T for language and sexual references. No Smut, Maybe next time. First Thiefshipping give me a break. More pairings inside. Love you all!


**A/N: Okay guys, Lemmie here. So i got into Yu-Gi-Oh. Bite me. This will be the christmas present this year~~~ Enjoy it~ Song: Fairytale of New York.  
>Italics = Lyrics.<br>Oh and to avoid confusion.  
>Marik - Normal Marik<br>Malik - Yami Marik.  
>Dont even question it bitch :I I will shank you with a knife! I just prefer Normal Marik as Marik, Malick seem's more... Deadly to me. I think its the Lick bit :L (Oh you all know what i mean ;D ) Oh and because i wrote half the story before i was gonna put YM in and i couldnt be bothered to change it all. LIVE WITH IT! It really doesnt matter what way round it goes. :I<br>Pairings: Thiefshipping (Duh), Slight Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping (I like PolarShipping too~ but It's gonna be Puppy for this Story) , Ardentshipping, Deathshipping.**

**Disclaimer: . Fanfiction. . If its on here does it look like i own it? =3= use your brains!  
>Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Dont like. What the fuck you doing here?<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what's everyone doing for Christmas?" Tristan asked the group, his arm sliding round Serenity's shoulders and pulling her closer. Serenity smiled and leaned onto him, sighing happily. Joey just looked at them and smiled a little.<p>

"Thought you two were joining me, Seto and Mokuba round our house Tristan?" He asked his friend, while sipping on his coffee, the taste staining his lips.

Tristan smiled "Oh yeah." Tristan and Joey chuckled a little, the two best mates always got along. Serenity smiled and looked round at the friends who gathered round the table. They did this every Christmas eve and always in the same Café with somehow the same music, heh she loved it. Yugi smiled "I'm probably spending it with Grandpa." His legs dangled a bit off the seat, not yet long enough to reach the floor below. He was growing, honest, just very slowly.

Joey tilted his head in slight confusion "Thought you would be spending it with Yami" He smirked teasing a little.

Yugi only blushed and gave Joey a 'What on earth are you talking about' look. "Now why would you think that?"

And that's when Yami's great timing skills came into action. Coming back from getting their drinks from the counter, Yami decided to lean over behind him, with the most innocent look he could muster to his face "Because you're my bitch?" This only caused more blushing, spluttering and denial from the small boy who hit Yami's arm, giving him a death glare. Yami smirked and sat next to poor embarrassed Yugi. Oh Christmas eve was going to be fun this year. The others snickered as Yami smirked "Cat's out of the bag Aibou" He chuckled and ruffled the smaller boy's hair, arm falling on the other's shoulders.

Yugi could only pout "Only because I'm letting you get away with it." He muttered under his breath, before cheering up and smiling like his usual bubbly self, soon chatting to Teá.

Yami smiled at him before turning back to the others "Speaking of cats. What are you and Marik doing this year Bakura?" All eyes turned to them.

Marik shifted a little on Bakura's lap, leaning back a little. Bakura just grinned "What we do every year." His gruff voice echoed a little.

Yami raised a brow and crossed his arms "Which is?"

Marik smiled "Go visit my Sister and Brother of course" his fingers playing with Bakura's white locks, smiling as he remembered his older siblings. Yami decided he was happy with that excuse and went about the table. The attention of the others left the two villains, the conversation moving on completely. Bakura leaned up slightly and kissed the others cheek, causing Marik to blush, even though it was hardly visible due to his tanned skin.

"You know this will be our second Christmas together" Marik smiled playing with Bakura's 'Bat Wings' as he called them.

Bakura only smirked while swatting his hand away "I know I can count Marik" He looked up at the Egyptian boy.

Marik pouted and poked his nose "Yes but unlike this one, you won't be late" He poked the pale mans nose again, yelping when his finger was bitten. He glared down at the now smirking Bakura.

"Only because we argued before and you kicked me out" Bakura chuckled, hand on the others thigh, squeezing it a little.

Marik could only smiled and leaned his head onto Bakura's shoulder, despite the man being 4cms smaller than him. Maybe Marik just had longer legs. "You were being rude Kura" He smiled softly "So you deserved it" His bruised finger resting on the others chest.  
>"Then why did you let me back in?" The spirit raised a white brow, looking down his nose at the other.<p>

Marik could only smile more and more "Because little Kura actually apologized" He cooed, giggling when he saw the others pale cheeks tint pink, muttering words about not mentioning that act again. Marik sighed slightly, drawing out the deep breath. Moments passing before he looked back up "Kura, Why did you come back?"

Bakura didn't say anything, silent as the moon, his eyes stared ahead like his brain was digging, rooting around for an answer. Marik really thought the answer was random "Kura?" Bakura finally looked down and kissed the top of the boys head lightly, drawing in a deep breath, he began to speak, his voice gruff and low "_It was Christmas Eve babe._" He paused for a moment, as if the shovel has stopped for a moment for a break "_In the drunk tank._" he smiled.

Marik could only roll his eyes "Of course you were in a pub, Typical of you Bakura with your fake ID." Marik looked up smiling still.

Bakura could only chuckle "_An old man said to me, won't see another one._" He nuzzled Marik slightly, before looking up, staring straight ahead _"And then he sang a song."_

Marik tilted his head a little, "What song?" He whispered slightly.

Bakura placed his finger to his chin, rummaging through his memory. _"The Rare Old Mountain Dew."_ He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of the blonde's head, pulling him closer _"I turned my face away, and dreamed about you." _

Marik blushed and nuzzled the spirit's chest, feeling a sense of warmth from the sweet words. "You're so sweet~" he cood, sitting up a little, putting his tanned lips to the others cheek softly.

Bakura only chuckled and let his hands keep the younger man on his lap. Bakura drew another breath in and began to speak softly again_ "Got on the Lucky one." _

Marik raised a brow, "Yeah lucky I even let you back in."

Bakura grinned _"Came in at ten to one" _He smirked slightly and nuzzled the tanned boy, hands feeling up his sides, causing the taller boy to shiver. _"I got a feeling." _he purred, just like a kitty cat, Marik blushing and looking at him, eyebrow raised in a confused manner. _"This years for me and you." _Bakura pulled back and smiled softly, something only ever seen rare in Marik, or anyone else's case._ "So Happy Christmas." _ Marik smiled, leaning on the others chest again _"I Love you baby"_ It was only a whisper from the spirit. Marik looked up and saw the tinted blush that stained snowy skin. Marik kissed under the others jaw and nuzzled him softly _"I can see a better time" _Bakura chuckled and poked his boyfriends nose,_ "When all our dreams come true" _and that's when Bakura leaned in and kissed his cheek, then kissing the top of the blondes head again. Marik still continued to smile. It wasn't often that Bakura showed this much affection to him. Though he liked to think he softened the former thief, since he was the most annoying jackass Marik had ever met.

Both the criminal and the thief went back to the crowd of people, the ones they were close to. They called them ... friends. Ryou was sitting next to Bakura, smiling innocently like always, such a kind boy. Marik really hated it. Marik grinned at him "What you doing this year Ryou?" Marik asked nicely to the small British boy Ryou looked over at him, his smile faded "Not sure..." his voice quiet, like a hidden mouse.

Marik frowned too, almost feeling sorry for the white haired boy. "That's a shame." he stated.

Ryou sighed sadly and nodded "I don't really have anything to celebrate", soon enough though he was smiling again "So you two are going to visit someone this year? Sounds cool."

Bakura nodded and grinned "Marik here misses them dearly" he teased.

Marik only pouted "Hey I lived in a tomb! I had no one else." He crossed his arms, glaring at Bakura. Ryou giggled slightly and smiled, Marik glared at him "Stop giggling! It's not funny!" He whined, getting slightly flustered.

Ryou only smiled at him "Sorry Marik" He then looked over at his darker side "Is Malik going with you?" he asked softly, referring to Mariks darker side.

Marik only shooked his head and sighed in relief "Thank Ra, He's too troublesome to be near Odion."

Bakura only smirked "Maybe he can spend some time with Ryou, I'm sure his little ass would enjoy it" He smirked over at Ryou who immediately blushed, trying to glare but failing.

"So what's Christmas like in Egypt?" He quickly changed the subject from him, honestly, how did they know? Then Ryou remembered and gritted his teeth. Malik that loud mouth, he groaned to himself.

Marik smiled evilly "Christmas in Egypt?" He giggled a little "We don't celebrate Christmas in Egypt."

Ryou frowned, slightly confused. "Oh, but don't Ishzu and Odion live there?" He tilted his head to the side.

Bakura rolled his eyes "They moved to New York a couple of years back, Marik hasn't told anyone."

Marik grinned, "Not really. It's more to protect them from Malik." the tanned boy sighed, eyes moving to one side.

Ryou only smiled sympathetically "I know, I won't tell him"

Marik whipped his eyes back to Bakura's lighter side and smirked "Good." The small boy looked away and rested his chin on his hand, a small smile brightened his features.

Bakura looked over at Marik and raised his brow slightly "You do know he will find out sooner or later"

Marik could only smirk at him, Poking his nose and leaning on his chest. "Yes but by then he might have given up." Bakura gave him a look which said 'Not in a million years', but he said nothing. Not wanting to upset Marik on Christmas eve again.

"So what's it like?" The small voice of the white haired boy spoke up.

Bakura rose a brow at him "What's what like?" He asked. A bit confused from his hosts question. Can't he ever ask anything right? Ryou only rolled his eyes, sitting back up and turning to Bakura and Marik. "What's Christmas like in New York?" His tone showed annoyance at the idiocy of his spirits brain. Bakura only looked at Marik "You explain it."  
>Marik glared at him "Why me? He asked you." a pout forming on his lips. Bakura only smiled at this and kissed his neck, causing Marik to blush again. "I can't be bothered" Was the only reply Marik got.<p>

Marik sighed and slid off Bakura's lap to sit between him and Ryou. Turning to the younger boy he smiled, memories of the special nights with Bakura on the beautifully like streets of New York. His eyes glistened as he began to speak _"They've got cars big as bars"_ His tanned fingers drew a circle on the table as his brain remembered all the wonderful motorcycles he saw in New York. Ryou's eyes grew slightly wider, the smile on his pale face growing bigger. _"They got rivers of gold" _He pointed to the bracelet's that covered his lower arms, grinning at Ryou's expression. "It sounds magical" Ryou's voice slightly quiet, Bakura grinned, Memories of his and Mariks time in New York rushed through his brain. The white, icing, snow covering blacken lamp posts, the starry moon high in the sky, like something out of a fairytale. Bakura slapped himself mentally; Damn Marik was softening him up. He decided now would be a good time to turn his attention back to Marik, instead of wandering off and thinking about his nights in New York with Marik ... in bed. He smirked at watched as Marik went into complete detail about New York. Marik didn't know how fast her was talking, or whether Ryou could keep up listening but all he knew was the memories were coming up faster than he could say them. Ryou listen intently, smiling and giggling at some of the stories being told. Marik smiled at the stories too, his face lighting up _"But the wind goes right through you, it's not place for the old" _He looked back at the ancient spirit, grinning and turning in his seat, Ryou only giggling more. Bakura smirked and took Mariks hand, the young boy smiling before speaking again, directing his next comment at Bakura. _"When you first took my hand, on a cold christmas eve." _He laced the pale spirits fingers with his gently, shivering a little at the memories; yep he did not like the cold. Bakura noticed the shivering though and wrapped his arms round the tanned boy's waist, pulling him onto his chest. Ryou smiled, sensing it was time he stopped paying attention, and let his former Yami have some quality time with his lover, so he turned away and started chatting with Yugi. Marik smiled and looked up at Bakura, making a mock pout _"You promised me, Broadway was waiting for me." _Tanned hands placed themselves neatly onto slender tanned hips. "Where's my fame?"He joked, smirking a little. Bakura could only grin and take a swig of his drink before gently placing his lips to the others, meshing them together completely.

Marik couldn't help but blush. Even after dating for so long, Marik was still nervous about his sexuality. He blamed his dad. Bakura could feel the other's face heating up and he pulled back, grinning the grin Marik found to be his favorite expression from his lover. Bakura looked round and saw that most of their friends had left the table. Then looking round he saw that loads were up dancing. The white haired man looked back to Marik who was still blushing and in a simple state of mind from the unexpected kiss. Bakura grabbed his waist and hand, pulling him up from the seat and led him onto the dance floor, not caring who saw. Marik soon pulled himself together and looked about what was happening. He looked up at Bakura who slid his arms round the tanned boys waist. Mariks arms automatically slide round his neck as they started to sway side to side, hand rubbing at the pale mans cheek _"You were handsome."_ Bakura gave him a look which said 'Were? I still am' but he said nothing, only chuckling and pulling Marik and spinning round on the floor, chuckling and pulling him closer, making sure the younger was facing him directly. _"You were pretty, Queen of New York City." _Marik blushed and pouted, who was he calling queen? Bakura could only grin, causing the tanned boy to smile a little, leaning forward on to the pale mans chest again and for awhile, and they forgot where they where, like no one but them was around. Both could only smile, letting the memories flood back to their sights. _"When the band finished playing" _Marik smiled, crossing his arms.

_"They howled out for more"_ Bakura finished the others sentence. _"Sinatra was swinging"_ The spirit whispered like it was a secret, resting his chin in a river of blonde locks.

Marik looked up and grinned _"All the drunks they were singing" _Pointing to his now laughing lover, remembering how wasted the spirit got. He was practically stripping in the bar! (Not that Marik was complaining) Laughing must be contagious because Marik was now giggling, heart almost stopping when he felt lips to his cheek, his face going deeper into red. Though his tanned skin didn't show his blushes so well. _"We kissed on the corner"_ the younger boy whispered, the memory of that cold snowy night outside central park. Bakura's own soft lips on his. He remembered the texture, the warmth he got from the others body. Bakura just smirked, guessing what Marik was thinking about since his blush was getting deeper and he whispered out a secret that Marik didn't like sharing. So, Bakura saw it was his responsibility to drag the younger's mind out of the gutter, Since that would be stealing the spirits job. "_Then danced through the night" _He span the boy around, reminding Marik on how they did a sort of slow dance in the park, how they both laughed on how bad they were at dancing. Marik only smiled "Twas a good year Bakura" He leant back away the warm chest, strong slim arms trying to pull him back as they continued to dance.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
>Were singing "Galway Bay"<br>And the bells were ringing out  
>For Christmas day<em>

Marik smirked and kissed under the others chin. "Go sit down" Bakura shivered and raised an eyebrow. "I'll get you another drink." The tanned boy rolled his eyes, hands instantly settling on his hips. Bakura eyed him a little and smirked "You getting me a drink? How sweet" Marik blushed and stuck his tongue out. Bakura chuckled and let him go slowly, the tanned boy sliding past him, yelping when he felt the spirit slap his arse, face sporting a blush and mouth quickly mumbling cuss words of revenge. Bakura how ever was just chucking and sat back down next to Ryou starting off a conversation. Some may think they weren't close but Bakura honestly did confide in his former host a lot more than people would of thought. It's mainly since they are so used to each other now, conversation can start as easy and life. Bakura frowned slightly and lowered his voice "Ryou, what did you get Malik this year?" He asked the younger who could only look at him with a slight confused expression "Not much. Why?" His voice naturally getting quieter into an almost whisper. Bakura looked back round at Marik, smiling a tad when he saw the tanned boy distracted on what to choose from the cake stall and leaning right over the counter. It amazed Bakura on how childlike his boyfriend could be, even the waitress smiled and giggled at Marik who only smiled back. Bakura turned back to Ryou and dug into his coat pocked, rummaging around for the small box which occupied the deep cavernous pocket. His fingers gently clasped round the box, pulling it out from the deep pit. Ryou raised a brow at the small box, looking at it a little before looking up at the spirit "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, holding his hand out for the box. Bakura hesitantly handed it to him, blushing "It might be." He looked away.

Ryou opened the box to reveal a gleaming diamond ring; the golden band shimmered in the café light. It consisted of 2 small diamonds and a larger on at the center. All a snowy white colour. reminding him of the winter snow side of the ring, Ryou picked it up, examining the inside of the ring, he smiled at the engraved letters spelling out the common 3 words 'I love you.' The younger boy quickly put it back into the box and smiled at the spirit. "It's beautiful. Is it an engagement ring?" The boy grinned when he saw his other half blush darker and glare at him "Rub it in and i will kill you." He hissed at him, picking up the ring and the box, slowly putting it back in his pocket. The smaller only giggled "He will love it" He whispered and put a hand on the other's shoulders, hoping to comfort him a little. Bakura looked and smiled a bit "You think so?" He asked his hikari, who only nodded and gave him a thumbs up "Positive." Bakura nodded and smiled, leaning back and changing the topic before Marik could return with the drinks. Which when Bakura looked back over, wouldn't be for awhile. He grinned and started chatting with Yami. 'Bout nothing in particular. Nope ... Nothing.

Marik by then had finished ordering the drinks, a milkshake for himself and tea for Bakura. He giggled and carried the tray back, grinning evily like usual. Though something was out of place, Yami looked like he knew something, something he shouldn't know. What the hell had those two been talking about? The Egyptian boy just shrugged it off as him being paranoid again; of course Yami wouldn't know anything about him and Bakura's life. Bakura wouldn't tell ... Marik had to second thought this. Bakura was jerk and was bound to go boasting about something. He decided to ignore these thoughts though and continued to walk over, sitting nicely between Yami and Bakura, closer to the white haired man who instantly put his arm round the others shoulder, pulling him closer. Marik looked over to the pharaoh who was still smirking at them, something about that smirk did not settle right with the Egyptian boy. He looked towards Bakura, seeing the same kind of smirk, which unfortunately felt more normal than seeing it from Yami. Bakura looked down at him and smiled, picking up his tea and taking a swig "Something the matter Marik?" he asked the blonde haired boy. Marik only looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "What are you two smirking about?" Shit, Bakura was hoping he would be completely dense today, he really didn't want Marik finding out about what him and Yami were ... discussing, that would not go down well. But it looked like today didn't have it in for him so he did what any thief would do. He lied. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Yami nodded in agreement, almost smirking more if that were even possible. Mairk was still not convinced, he fiddled with the straw in his milkshake, stirring it like a witches cauldron, the bubble brown liquid almost pouring over the top. Yami gave one last glance and chuckled "I'm sure someone will have fun tonight." He grinned muttering the line under his breath, not sure if Marik heard or not but he did see the daggers heading his way, you know, the ones that come out of Bakura's eyes. Bakura was going to murder him if Marik caught on.

Well today must be the spirits unlucky day, because Marik's ears tuned in completely, catching on to the previously spoken conversation. The tanned skin suddenly froze over like the ice caps. Each hair standing up to attention, ice cold eye lids opened further for the fire burning violet eyes. He did not just hear that. Bakura told Yami about that! The fuck was wrong with this assholes brain? Bakura felt the daggers turn the tables on him; he looked towards Marik and smirked, chuckling darkly "What?" He kept his cool as the snide comment tumbled over his pale lips. He knew he was in the shit now. Worst of all is that he actually cared. Bakura could see the shock and anger across Mariks face, something deep in his stomach was eating away at him, he knew it was guilt but he couldn't let that show, no sir. He had a reputation to keep. Marik glared at him hard, he was going to murder him, with the millennium rod, just like his dad. He turned to face the white boy, poking his chest _"You're a bum."_ He started, keeping his voice and his language down so no one could here. Bakura looked down at the finger poked up against his chest, his eyebrow rose. _"You're a Punk"_ Marik hissed at him, tempted to slap him across the face. Bakura scowled, he hated being insulted, especially by Marik. _"You're an old slut on junk."_ Marik's mouth opened in utter shock, he did not just say that. Somehow that white face was more tempting to slap._ "Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed." _Bakura only smirked mockingly at Marik, who by now felt something break inside him. Mairk jumped up, turning to face the white haired man, his hand quickly connecting with the thin cheek, a loud sound echoed throughout the café. All eyes were on Bakura and Marik, but yet they both felt completely alone. Marik didnt leave time for silence, his eyes glared down at his lover, eyes burning with pure hell like anger. _"You scumbag, you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot." _He almost yelled at him, voice getting louder and louder with each word. Bakura was almost shocked, his face keeping the same expression though, cold and hard. His hand didn't even move to the sore cheek, he just kept looking at Marik. Marik only continued his rant, his words of pure anger. His hand reached out, clasping the rest of his own drink, gripping it as though his life depended on it. He looked into Bakura's eyes, to see if they actually showed any regret in what he said, but he saw nothing. Bakura however could see the hurt Marik held in his expression, the sadden anger and pain he caused to the Egyptian boy. He wanted to apologized, he almost did till he felt a shower of gloopy liquid cover him, sinking deeply into his hair. He looked and saw the waterfall of tears coming from violet eyes. _"Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last." _Marik then proceeded to storm out the café door. Anything in his way was destroyed within seconds. He almost broke a window when he slammed the heavy wooden door shut. A hurried Bakura was hot on his trail, reputation out of the window, leaving a whole and quiet shocked group of friends round the café table. Yugi then decided to turn to Yami and glared at him "You're and asshole, you know that right?" Yami was about to protest to the statement his other self just made but a confused Malik just entered the café, laughing like an idiot. "What the hell happened to Bakura?" This lead to a now tired Ryou having to explain the whole event to the Egyptian._  
><em>

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
>Still singing "Galway Bay"<br>And the bells were ringing out  
>For Christmas day<em>

Marik raced into the apartment him and his ... lover called a home. Well it wasn't like one that much anymore. He was completely furious with the spirit. He didn't even know how to describe his anger that could have Satan running. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaning back on the door. His body trembled as he brought in shaky breath after shaky breath. He closed his eyes, mind now catching up with his actions. A trembling tanned hand clutched his lilac jacket where his broken heart banged against his ribcage. He felt more tears squeezed between his eyelids and slide down his cheeks. He had never felt more humiliated and betrayed in his life. Marik pushed himself off the door and quickly ran into his and Bakura's bedroom, falling face first onto the bed, tightly gripping one of the pillows and sobbing silently into the soft cotton. He couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his lips, the chocking cries of hurt stung his throat. Why would Bakura do this? Didn't he love him? Or was Marik just a toy to boast about? These thoughts span round his head, his attention crossing from one to the other, like a rabbit weaving through tree's in the darkest of forest. Marik was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the smaller and thinner frame of a white haired spirit slide through the door, standing quietly, so not to disturb his lover.

Time passed like a snail, slow and steady. Bakura thought another ice age could of passed with the level of tension that filled the room to the brim. His ice cold heart was slowly stopping and beginning to show visible cracks. Silence was broken by quiet cries of anger. The tension was slowly dying to nothing. That was when Marik looked round at his Bakura. His jackass boyfriend. He stared at him through the droplets falling from his eyes, searching the pales face for any emotion, anything to show he was sorry. Bakura could only look back into those violet eyes, seeing the hurt that was eating away at the tanned boy. He couldn't keep the look and decided to keep his eyes on something else. A lot of shame and guilt filling his body head to toe, his stomach suddenly feeling heavy. Marik sat up, twisting round so he was facing the guilt ridden Bakura. Legs crossed over one another, hunching his back slightly as he leaned forward, pulling his knees into a hug. Not once did his eyes leave the pale man. It was almost as if he had died inside, like the engine of his body had stopped."Why?" The knife was thrown. Stabbing deep into the pale man's ice cold heart, cutting the cord so his stomach dropped completely. He gulped a little, unsure how to answer the impossible question. Eyes darting back to the knife thrower, mind telling him to say something, his body though was unable to respond. He didn't what to do. God damn why was he so socially awkward? It really didn't help with the face that Marik was pulling. Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his thick locks, closing his eyes a little "Why what?"Was all he could reply. Marik glared through the tears, he didn't just say that? Bakura didn't even care! He furious now. Marik did the first thing that came to mind. His hand shot out to the side, finders wrapping round the lamp base. He ripped the poor bedside lamp from the plug, grasping it tightly and swinging it at the spirit. Bakura only had seconds to duck when the poor lamp hit the wall behind him. He hissed and glared at Marik, eyes full of semi-rage. So I may of deserved it, but still! Marik didn't even glance at him before running out of the room, full pelt ahead and into the clean and tidy kitchen.

Bakura scrambled to his feet at top speed. His pale ears tuning into the rustle of cutlery in the kitchen. He ran into the room, only to see his beloved Marik getting knifes out of the drawer. "You're an Asshole!" He screamed at the pale man, throwing the sharp knives at him, Bakura dodging each and everyone that flew towards him, ducking this way and that way. Wanting to desperately avoid getting a knife to the face. Man he was in big trouble wasn't he. "Why are you getting so upset over something to trivia Marik!" Bakura yelled back, leaning to the left as a fork flew past him like a racecar on the win. Marik glared at him, taking the largest frying pan down from the rack that hung above the shiny sink. He ran forward and without hesitance, he swung it at Bakura's face. A pale hand shot out and grabbed the tanned boys wrist, twisting it to one side. Marik could only cry out in pain. Fingers letting the pan drop to the floor Violet eyes glared at cold hazelnut ones. That's when Bakura felt something collide with his nose, breaking it with an instant, his hand letting go of the tanned wrist to cover the blood falling from his nostrils. "Shit! Marik what the hell was that for!" He yelled and glared at the angry Egyptian, who was no rubbing his wrist. "You're a complete jerk Bakura! Telling Yami that stuff!" His eyes began to tear again, so instead of letting Bakura see, he span and ran into the living room. Bakura let go of his nose and followed him, watching his lover pick up a priceless vase. "You asshole! That stuff was private to me and you! And yet you feel as if you can go spread it!" The tanned boy threw the vase at Bakura, who ducked just in time, only to see the expensive china following it. "Marik! Stop wasting money!" Bakura growled slightly, this was getting way out of hand. Marik just looked at him and laughed evilly.

"Expensive? Bakura you stole this shit!" Marik then proceeded to throw another plate in his direction. It swung quickly past white hair and smashing untidily against the wall. Bakura winced at the ear splitting sound of the china cracking and falling apart. This had to stop now.

Bakura did what he could only do at this point. His long legs stretched out fully as his body swiftly dodged incoming objects. Honestly this could have been the Matrix. His fingers made their way to the bracelet covered arms, gripping them tightly. With a lot of protest, Bakura managed to swing Marik round, pushing him fully onto the sofa and pinning him down onto the soft lilac material. Marik gasped and glared at him, kicking the scrawny man in the bollocks. If Bakura was a woman, he would have screamed so high, the windows would of broke. BUT! He was a man! With a hiss he gripped the others wrists tighter, leaning his face inches away from the tanned boys. "Alright Marik, this is getting out of hand." He growled, the man below him flinching at the tone. "You deserve everything you get 'Kura." Marik hissed, eyes yet again tearing up. Bakura sighed and glared "So what if i said some private stuff, it's not the end of the world Marik."

"Well it is to me!" Marik shouted at him, pushing the white off of him and sitting up onto the sofa properly. "You make me feel like I'm some sort of object when you go gossiping." Mariks eyes dropped to the floor, his body curling so he could hug his knees again tightly, like it was the only sense of comfort he could get in this apartment. Bakura couldn't beli- wait he was lying, yeah he could believe what Marik just said. I mean even he knew he treated people like shit most of the time. He had never felt so much guilt in all the time he has been alive, even in his past life he didn't regret anything or feel guilt to every villainous act he did. See this is why Marik was different from the others, Marik actually made him feel these emotions. "You're not an Object Marik. It's not like i can control you is it." Turning his eyes away. "I still don't see why you're so upset over this."

Marik only glared at him "Well I'm sorry i didn't want people knowing. I lived in a tomb! Everything was hidden from the world!" Bakura chuckled and shook his head, he was starting to feel the anger build up within him, god this child was so girlish. "Would you please just listen to me you childish tart." Marik glared at him more, making growls of protest, the cheek this spirit had was pissing him off more than he thought it could. His fingers gripping his trousers legs tighter to control the hand that wanted to slap the other.

Bakura sighed again, brain working at top speed, wondering how he could put everything he felt and thought into words. He looked back at Marik and made his signature smirk; the one he knew the tanned boy loved. _"I could have been someone." _Marik frowned and looked away, chin resting on his knees as he sighed yet again "Well so could anyone." His violet orbs glanced to the side, towards the brown eyes _"You took my dreams from me, When i first found you."_ He spoke quietly, making Bakura lean forward to hear him, hoping to cause the spirit more pain and guilt than he could imagine, especially wanting to make him remember New York, how Marik found the drunken spirit about 2 days before Christmas. How he let the other sleep in his house, eat his food. Which seemed unlikely, the pale man cared little for anyone. Bakura shook his head a little, grabbing the tanned hand of his lover and pulling him closer, moving the tanned cheeks to face him. _"I kept them with me babe."_ Marik could feel his heart jump at the 'babe' bit, something about that pet name made him all flustered, made him feel so special. Like it showed how he was Bakura's and no others man's. Violet eyes avoided the strong gaze of hazel shells, tears finally falling again, leaving a gleaming stream on his darken cheeks. _"I put them with my own."_ The soft gruff voice of Bakura echoed in his ears, eyes shutting over when he felt the man's pale thumb rub over his cheek, swiping any tears falling. Mairk felt himself smile a tad, cursing himself for giving in so easily to the others actions. _"I've built my dreams around you."_ Bakura whispered and with that the white haired man tilted the tanned boys chin gently upwards between his finger and thumb. Slowly leaning forward and molding their lips together softly. Marik gasped at the sudden action, loving the warmth that spread throughout him and his lover, melting completely. Bakura felt the gasp from the boy, deciding to slide his tongue gently through the parted lips, only to collide with another pink muscle. Marik's whole body became submissive to the spirit, mind forgetting the past dilemma. Soon enough Bakura's tongue retreated from the tanned lips. He smirked at the other, chucking in his seat. Marik smiled and kissed him again softly, turning his body round, leaning back on his lover. He felt so special right now, knowing how the spirit felt. Bakura shuffled a bit and sat back, kissing the top of his head. "Love you 'Kura." Came a small whisper from the tanned boy, Bakura smiling a little and closing his eyes. He was finally forgiven, "Love you too Marik."

A comfortable silence fell between them, all problems were solved. Both always remembering that wonderful Christmas spent in New York. The beautiful snow covered buildings, taller than the pyramids in Egypt. The warm glow of the street lights, reminding them both of home. The kiss on the corner, the one that confessed everything hidden. The wonderful night spent after that.

"Bakura what's that poking in my back?" Marik smirked. Bakura gave him the devious chuckle for the answer.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
>Still singing "Galway Bay"<br>And the bells are ringing out  
>For Christmas Day<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! Sorry no smut D: Im so lazy! Promise of smut next time. :3<strong>


End file.
